StarCraft II version history
StarCraft II version history covers the history of StarCraft II patches. As of December 2010, Blizzard Entertainment has been testing upcoming patches on the public test realm before applying them.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-12-04. Patch 1.2 - Public Test. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-12-09. Blizzard switched to a local map testing system in May 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-05-05. Call to Action: Balance Testing. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-05-07. The official list has been recorded here. Legacy of the Void Patch 3.5 Patch 3.4 Patch 3.3 Patch 3.2 Patch 3.1 Patch 3.0 Patch Beta Heart of the Swarm Patch 2.1 Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - November 11, 2013 Protoss Oracle *Movement speed increased from 3.375 to 4. *Acceleration increased from 2 to 3. *Units that burrow or cloak while under the effects of Revelation will once again be revealed after unburrowing or uncloaking. Terran Armory *Vehicle and Ship Weapon upgrades have been combined. Siege Tank *Siege Mode attack period decreased from 3.0 to 2.8. Widow Mine *Sentinel Missiles now deal reduced damage to units caught within its splash radius based on their distance from the target: **40 damage within 1.25 radius. **20 damage from 1.25 to 1.5. **10 damage from 1.5 to 1.75. Zerg Roach Warren *The Tunneling Claws upgrade now increases burrowed Roach movement speed from 1.41 to 2.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-11-11. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - November 11, 2013. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-11-11. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - August 28, 2013 Zerg Overseer *The Pneumatized Carapace upgrade now increases Overseer movement speed from 1.88 to 3.375 (previously 1.88 to 2.75.)Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-08-28. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update - August 28, 2013. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-08-28. Patch 2.0.11 Patch 2.0.10 Balance Update 7.11.13 Terran *Hellbat **Attack damage decreased from 18 + 12 vs. light to 18. **The Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade now increases attack damage to 18 + 12 vs. light. *Banshee **Cloaking research cost decreased from 200/200 to 100/100.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-07-11. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update – July 11, 2013. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-07-12. Patch 2.0.9 June 20 Patch 2.0.9.26147 Balance *Protoss **Warp Prism ***Movement speed increased from 2.5 to 2.953. ***Acceleration increased from 2.125 to 2.625.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-06-20. StarCraft II Patch 2.0.9 is now live! Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-06-20. Balance Update 5.13.13 Zerg *Spore Crawler damage increased from 15 + 15 vs. biological to 15 + 30 vs. biologicalBlizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update – May 13, 2013. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-05-13. Patch 2.0.8 Patch 2.0.7 Patch 2.0.6 StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Patch 2.0.6 March 18 Version 2.0.6.25180 BUG FIXES *General **Fixed a crash that could occasionally occur while playing the Heart of the Swarm campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-13. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-18. Patch 2.0.5 Patch 2.0.4 Patch Beta Wings of Liberty Patch 1.5 The upcoming patch 1.5 was expected to be the largest content patch ever for StarCraft II, and will prepare the way for StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. It includes the Arcade feature, improved custom game visibility, art tools and changes to the social interface.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-03-12. Developer Update with Game Director Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-03-13. The patch underwent an open beta test. Patch 1.4 Patch 1.3 Patch 1.2 Patch 1.1 Patch 1.0 Day 1 Patch StarCraft II had a day 1 patch.From downloading this patch on that date.John Callaham. 2010-03-09. StarCraft II to get Day 1 patch at launch. Big Download News. Accessed 2010-07-06. Patch Beta References Notes StarCraft II updates